wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Tale of Raining Night
This is a short fanfiction by Matau for Tsunami, for their swap. I had to write a Glorybringer story with a Sunny-like happy ending where Morrowseer is alive. I did so, and apparently Tsunami thinks I did a good job. That's awesome! Her story is now out! It features Whirlpool. 8P Chapter Only Deathbringer He didn’t see it coming. Deathbringer was exploring the rainforest, looking for someone. He didn’t know who, but he was interested nonetheless. He walked around, a strange uncertainty filling him. He looked away, feeling very exposed. Another NightWing stood in front of him. The NightWing was tall, strongly built, and had a rather detached expression. It was a male, and while from the satin shine of his scales he was old, he clearly hadn’t lost a drop of the power of his youth. His gold eyes shone like nebulae in inky blackness. He had many burns, but they didn’t seem to bother him. He stood like an obelisk, defying the water of his enemies despite their might. He had the look in his eyes of a dragon who had stared into death and scared her away. He did not have the eyes of a coward. Normally Deathbringer was an exceptionally calm, collected, charming, attractive, handsome, brilliant, and wonderful assassin. Most other NightWings would agree he was normally not that fearful, if they would abridge the string of adjectives he had applied. Most other NightWings thought of him as a pretty nice dragon, at least before he let his feelings get the best of him dealing with Glory. But this NightWing… this was the NightWing who had haunted Deathbringer’s nightmares. This was the genius who had spoken the prophecy ten years ago, when Deathbringer was nothing but a hatchling. This was the tyrant who had ordered him to kill Glory. This was the monster who was a major proponent of kidnapping of innocent RainWings. There was no dragon, not even Burn, he would more want to avoid. He had heard rumors of what had happened to this dragon’s enemies, and they had kept him up at nights. Morrowseer was alive. And he was in the rainforest. Deathbringer most assuredly couldn’t feel his heart’s rate skyrocketing. He let out a quiet sound—it was most definitely not a whimper—and quickly made his tactical retreat. As he regrouped, he heard something behind him. It was the sound of huge, batlike wings being unfurled, ready to allow their owner into the sky once more. He risked a glance behind him, and he saw the look on Morrowseer’s face as he fled. It was one of a strange mixture of fury and disappointment, like he dared to think that the subjugation of the NightWing race was Deathbringer’s fault. Morrowseer shot after Deathbringer, extending his talons in front of him. Deathbringer instinctively reached for a bladed disk, but, to his horror, he had left his pouch of them back at the rainforest. He knew he couldn’t escape on claw, so he leapt into the air. The two of them evaded trees, Deathbringer trying to make Morrowseer run into them, and Morrowseer deftly avoiding them despite his size. Deathbringer saw the Arbortorium ahead, and dashed for it. He glanced behind him, and Morrowseer pulled away, apparently breaking off the chase. Deathbringer sighed in relief, calmed. RainWings poked out their heads as he flew around, confused. He flew towards Glory’s tree hut. He approached, nervous, but a voice, whose owner was apparently invisible, cried out, “Freeze! No NightWings within five body lengths of Her Majesty’s hut!” Deathbringer said, “I’m Deathbringer. I’m on the list. Check with Her Majesty if you don’t believe me.” There was a rustling of leaves, and a scroll was lifted into the air. The guards returned to normal, and moved aside. Queen Glory sat on her throne, and she smiled wryly at him. “Hello, Deathbringer.” Even though he had seen her more, her beauty still made his heart race. He bowed low, and she snorted. “Come on, Deathbringer. You don’t have to bow to me.” Deathbringer said, mostly joking, “If I don’t, your guards might think I’m an insurrectionist. They are very vigilant.” Glory laughed. “They are,” she agreed. She said to them, “You are dismissed.” They camouflaged themselves and left the room. Once they were gone, she asked “Why did you want to see me, Deathbringer? Is something wrong?” He said, even in her presence still unable to fully regain his confidence, “Morrowseer just tried to kill me!” Glory gave him a blank look for a few long seconds, but it quickly vanished. She warred with the shock, and easily conquered it. She roared, “He’s… he’s alive?! He… did… '''what?'” She jumped off her throne, and ordered, “Everyone, prepare for an attack!” Deathbringer had never seen her so furious. She nodded to him, and said, “Come on, Deathbringer. We have a dragon to kill.” Glory Glory felt like the NightWing volcano was erupting inside of her. It was one thing for Morrowseer to be alive—which he wasn’t supposed to be—but it was far, far worse for him to try to kill Deathbringer. She was going to enjoy the look on his face as her venom dissolved it. She could just feel her venom shooting out of her fangs, his cry of agony, the sound his eyes would make as they were destroyed, her friends’ cheers as he died. It would be the greatest moment of her life to finally know that the dragon who had ruined her life was finally gone, and this time not by some volcanic eruption, but well and truly from her own doing. Glory smiled viciously, and said, “Forward! We are after a huge male NightWing named Morrowseer!” Her soldiers, who had all camouflaged themselves, took off with her. She licked her fangs, feeling a rush of blood to her head. She saw Grandeur, just barely visible, frowning for some reason. Grandeur noticed her, and nodded somberly. The other dragonets of destiny were also there, ready to fight. Clay looked confused but protective, carrying a mound of fruit, some of with which he stuffed his mouth. Tsunami snarled, clawing the branches. Starflight looked around nervously, seemingly still uncertain. And Sunny… Sunny had a look on her face that Glory hadn’t seen ever before. She had the appearance of a dragon dying inside, like something within her had cracked apart. She looked up at Glory, and her eyes were filled with tears. Glory hesitantly tried to raise a talon to calm her, but Sunny just kept flying. Glory felt kind of odd. Still, Sunny was prone to eccentricities at times, and she was probably just worried that Morrowseer would kill them. She looked ahead, scanning for Morrowseer’s black scales. She couldn’t see them, but she got a sense that they were there. Suddenly, she saw a flash of purplish-black scales. Her soldiers quickly flew up and grabbed their owner. She screamed, and Glory recognized her. This was Fatespeaker, a replacement dragonet of destiny. “What is wrong, Your Majesty?” she asked. Glory explained, “Morrowseer is alive and we are going after him.” Fatespeaker gaped, shocked, and then flew back towards the Rainforest Kingdom. The RainWing army kept flying, spreading out to cover more ground. Glory brought the other dragonets of destiny with her. As they landed and continued on foot, Glory felt a strange feeling creeping up through her scales. It was almost a kind of fever, as her excitement was shifting her perception. She saw something up ahead. The huge NightWing stood proud, his ancient scales blazing like a solar eclipse in the sunlight. He smiled mysteriously. “Hello, dragonets of destiny,” he said with a voice softer and smoother than silk. Morrowseer Morrowseer noticed the dragonets approach him. So far, his failsafe plan had worked perfectly. He smiled at the dragonets, glad that if he died, his death would not be in vain. Glory snarled, fury in her eyes. “It’s over, Morrowseer. I’m going to really enjoy this.” She opened her mouth, ready to spray him with her venom. He focused, hard. It would only take a few more seconds for his plan to succeed. He had to stall for time. “So the wonderful and heroic dragonets of destiny are going to murder someone in cold blood?” he asked, not wavering at all. “How interesting.” He could feel the other NightWings around him waiting in the shadows. He wasn’t going to have them attack just yet. He still had several cards yet to play. Tsunami flexed her talons, ready to fight. “Going to surrender? I mean, not like we care.” He knew what he had to do. He would have to make them question themselves. He deftly replied, “Don’t you? I just thought you’d be a bit more grateful, Tsunami, seeing as it’s thanks to my prophecy that Webs stole you and you didn't die as an egg.” He turned to Clay, and continued, “And thanks to me that you even met your friends, Clay. And that you didn’t have to grow up starving in the Night Kingdom, Starflight. And that you were ever found in the desert, Sunny.” He sighed deeply, and continued, “Unfortunately, it seems you dragonets of destiny simply enjoy killing, though. And as there’s nothing I can do about that, and as you do indeed have me outnumbered, I suppose there is only one thing I can do.” Starflight asked, clearly nervous, “…Would that be to surrender?” He looked like he was on the verge of tears, and he whispered, so softly Morrowseer barely heard it, “Please surrender.” This was very interesting. If he didn’t want to kill Morrowseer, that significantly altered the current situation. Perhaps Morrowseer could go to one of his alternative plans. Morrowseer said, maintaining his imperious tone, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to surrender. It would constitute treason, and I consider treason a higher crime than murder.” He paused, and gave them a deep look. “I would be willing to negotiate, however.” He sent out the order to wait to all his troops. Glory said, in a low voice, “There will be no negotiations. Not after you tried to kill Deathbringer.” With this, Tsunami nodded vigorously and Clay weakly. Starflight gave him a noncommittal gaze, but Sunny shook hers altogether. Morrowseer looked to her, his interest piqued. “Do you have something to say, Sunny? It is something important, perhaps?” Sunny looked up, tears flooding her eyes. She said, weakly, “Yes. We can’t kill you. You were right. It’s thanks to you we ever met, and it’s thanks to you that a lot of us are even alive. You might be a really mean dragon, but I don’t think we can kill you.” She turned to her friends, and continued, “We are the good guys, and that means that we can’t kill him. If we kill him, we are no better than Burn or Scarlet.” By the end, her weak sob had grown into a cry of anguish. Morrowseer was rather pleased with the situation. He asked, “So then, are we going to negotiate?” Everyone except Glory nodded, some with more reluctance than others. Glory gave him a look of pure hatred, and opened her mouth. She said, in a hoarse whisper that might as well have been a shout, “He will kill us all unless we kill him first! It’s for the safety of the RainWings!” She aimed her fangs at him, unhinging her jaw. But with a flash of golden scales, Sunny flew up and flared her wings in front of him. She gaped, her eyes wide with shock. Morrowseer’s only betrayal of his happiness was a vague smile given rather like a scalar function. It wasn’t directed, but rather had its own presence innate to it. He gestured discreetly, and ten other NightWings walked into the clearing near him. Sunny Sunny sighed in relief as she saw Glory hesitantly nod, and she slowly flew back down. She wasn’t sure why she had saved Morrowseer, but she felt obligated to save him despite all the awful things he had done. She felt he was just trying to save the world and his tribe as best she could, and she didn’t want him to lose that chance to do so. There was also the additional reason that he probably was going to accomplish his goals whether or not he was alive, and she had a feeling if he died they probably would too. This way, no one would have to die. She said, “So is everyone willing to talk about how to peacefully resolve this with diplomacy?” Everyone, from Glory to Clay to Morrowseer, nodded. “Good. Then, let’s start with the dragonets’ side.” Starflight said, taking charge like he often did, “However this turns out, we need a nonaggression pact, if we can’t get a full-on alliance. A war would just be too harmful to both sides. So does everyone agree to the nonaggression pact?” The dragons said, albeit discordantly, “Yes.” Starflight continued, “Then onto the other matters. Firstly, we want protection from our enemies, whomever they may be.” Morrowseer raised a talon. “We cannot promise that. We have external alliances as well. We will come to your aid if you are being jeopardized by a mutual enemy, but we will not save you over our other allies.” Tsunami cried out, “That’s ridiculous! If we are attacked, you should come to our aid!” Morrowseer wrinkled his snout. “By the same logic, the RainWings should be ready to declare war on the IceWings. Are you?” Tsunami growled, took a deep breath, and said, “Fine. We won’t make you fight with us.” Morrowseer asked, neutrally, “Any more mandates?” Glory added, clearly still angry, “Oh yes, of course. You will be banished from the Rainforest Kingdom.” Sunny felt wrong, somehow. Morrowseer was a leader of another tribe, after all. Her feelings were quickly realized by Morrowseer’s cunning smirk. “That brings us to a key point.” He took a deep breath, and stared Glory straight in the eye. “We’re starting our own kingdom.” The NightWing elders around him nodded, similar smiles upon them. Waves of red were rolling all over Glory, making her look rather like a large fruit. She hissed, her eyes naught but slits. Sunny, for her part, loved the idea. The NightWings would live safely apart, and the RainWings wouldn’t be bothered with all the multifarious issues they faced now. She interposed, “I don’t want to upset anyone, but I think this is a great idea. The NightWings can go somewhere else, build a separate civilization, not have to be under Glory’s rule, but at the same time she won’t have to fear those constantly attempting rebellions and revolutions and all of the other things they are doing.” Glory opened her mouth to argue, but Sunny continued, “Of course, not all the NightWings would have to go. They would be able to freely travel between the two kingdoms, and the RainWings could do the same.” Glory prepared to argue, inclined her head, opened her mouth, inclined it again, and then finally said, “Fine. I am willing to do it if they are going to stay true to this deal.” Morrowseer gave a traditional salute. “Upon my honor as a NightWing leader, I swear to this deal.” Glory responded, “Upon my honor as a dragonet of destiny and RainWing queen, I swear to this deal.” Sunny noticed Deathbringer, who seemed to have just arrived. He grinned, and she had never seen a smile like the one he had. He walked over by Glory, and placed a foreleg over the base of her neck. She smiled at him, and Sunny saw something in Glory’s eyes she had almost never seen before. It was the look of… ''acceptance, Sunny supposed was the best word, like Glory was finally at home. She looked over at Morrowseer, whose gaze, so long as hard as diamond, seemed to have softened. She thought she saw a tear sparkle in his eyes, but that was surely just her imagination. Sunny felt just like her namesake on both the inside and outside. This was really going to happen. The NightWings and the RainWings were really going to live together in peace. History would commemorate this legendary treaty between two mortal enemies who had both dared to do what was right for their tribe. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance)